


Intoxicated

by Sammrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Intoxicated" By The Cab, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff fluff! Sam and Gabriel meet in the library and bond over "The Little Prince".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr prompt that I found on my old desktop and I figured I would post it, because it is adorable and I liked it. I hope you do too!

Sam groaned as he started down at his Foreign Literature homework, “Why. Why did I even take this class?” His head slammed down on the library table; prompting a haggard ‘Shh’ from the old librarian. “Sorry. Sorry…” He quieted himself the second time, forcing himself to continue Antoine de Saint-Exupéry’s ‘The Little Prince’.  
“Don’t look so excited to be reading.” Sam looked up, locking eyes with the silhouette of a man amidst the dusty shelves of the old library.

“Yeah… I, uhm… I wasn’t expecting something so akin to a children’s book in a foreign lit class; especially not one about a kid from space.” The man laughed, settling into a seat across from Sam.

“C’mon Kiddo. It’s an amazing book. You’re only what, 4 or 5 pages in? Give it a chance.” Sam heard the words, but did not process them. He was far too busy staring into the man’s eyes; a deep, whiskey color that seemed to be laced with spun caramel, “I’m Gabriel Eriksen, by the way.” He held out his hand and Sam snapped back into reality.

“I’m Sam Winchester; nice to meet you. So… you’ve read this before?” He asked, almost hopefully, looking for some reason to keep Gabriel speaking and nearby, “Because I could use some help.” Gabriel paused, seeming to start at the high ceilings of the room.

“’I’m looking for friends. What does that mean – Tame?’” He paused, “’It is an act too often neglected’, said the fox, ‘It means to establish ties.’” His grin widened, as he laughed and nodded, “Of course I’ll help you.”

And I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.  
In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by.  
With you, we could be the only ones here.

They spend 4 more hours in the Library, Gabriel occasionally spouting out more lines from the book, dramatically swaying across the shelves as he did so. “C’mon Sammy; finish this line: ‘On one star, I’ll be living. On one of the starts I will be laughing…’” Sam grimaced and shook his head; they had gone over the book more times than he cared to admit, he should know this!

“Uhm…. ‘When you look at the sky at night…” He cursed softly, “’You,’ aw c’mon Gabriel, I don’t even know. “ Gabriel climbed down from the bookshelf ladder he has been standing on placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“’You – Only you – will have stars that can laugh.’” He squeezed softly, “You’ll get there Sam.” As if the room felt the downfall in Sam’s spirit, the lights started to dim, then shut off. “Whoa. Looks like its closing time.”

“There’s no way, it’s only… 11pm! Holy crap! My brother is going to KILL me!” He stood quickly, the chair clattering to the ground, “I’ve gotta… I’ve gotta go Gabe.” His eyes looked panicked as he began throwing his books into his bag, “Shit, shit, shit!” He stared down to his cell phone, grimacing at the 8 missed calls and 38 text message notifications. “I’m sorry.” He rushed from the room with, glancing back only once to see Gabriel waving quickly to him before cleaning up their work space.

‘Cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
‘cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
‘cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

A few weeks had passed; Dean had finally forgiven Sam for worrying him and Sam had finally gotten over the embarrassment of coming home to the police taking a statement about the “missing child”. He thought about Gabriel often, but had no luck finding him. He wanted to thank him; without his help, he never would have been able to finish ‘The Little Prince’, much less find a way to enjoy it. 

“Ouch! Hey, be careful!” Sam felt a solid mass crush against his stomach, his own books flying out of his hands.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and---“

“Hey!” Gabriel grinned, laughing as he kneeled down to help Sam gather his papers, “You should get a binder or something kiddo.” 

“Gabriel! Hey! I’m so happy to--- I passed that class by the way.” Sam smiled, pushing his own hair back across his face, “How are you”

“Oh, you know same. You have classes left?” 

“No, done for the day, thank god. Actually… uhm… you wanna go get drinks?” And dinner. Sam added silently “My treat; I wouldn't have gotten that credit if not for you.” Sam tried to keep focus as he lost himself in Gabriel’s eyes once more. Gabriel’s face flushed, as if he was at a loss for words, “Ah ha! ‘When someone blushes, doesn't that mean 'yes'?’” 

Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight.

During the entirety of their dinner, Sam was overcome by the heat of Gabriel next to him; finding himself enthralled by the movement of Gabriel’s hands when he spoke, the slightly dramatic idiom to his voice. He had learned that Gabriel was a senior, only one semester from graduating with his degree in Theater and the Culinary arts; he had many brothers, but only one sister and his father had been more or less absent in his life after his mother passed during the birth of his youngest sibling.

“But Castiel is a good kid; smart, like you. Really socially awkward though.” Gabriel finished off, his face slightly flushed with the excitement of telling his stories, “Y’know, this feels kinda like a date. Gabriel’s eyes danced as he placed his head on Sam’s shoulder, nervously intertwining their hands together.  
“Oh, really?” Sam tried to hold in his smile as he lightly squeezed Gabriel’s hand, “Yeah, I guess it kinda does.” Courage gained from the few drinks he had throughout dinner, Sam slowly pressed his lips against Gabe’s, sighing in contentment when Gabriel kissed him back; both taking their time to learn each other, before Gabriel brought his other hand to entangle into Sam’s hair.

“I don’t usually ask this but… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the library and… well… my place?” Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam’s as he awaited his answer, needing no more than a slight nod before he threw the money onto the table and pulled him from the booth.

No I don't just want any pretty face,  
wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?  
With you, we could be the only ones here.  
‘cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
‘cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
‘cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

The rest of the night went by in a blur of light caresses, soft kisses, and learning each other’s bodies; the morning coming far too soon for either.  
“Gabriel. C’mon. I’ve gotta go get ready for class.” Sam grumbled into Gabriel’s pillow, making little to no effort to actual move from the comfort of the bed.  
“Uh uh.” Gabriel groaned back, nestling himself closer against Sam’s chest and into his arms, “I don’t wanna… One skipped class won’t kill us.” Sam laughed a little and stared down at Gabriel, a light flush across his cheeks.

“What class could you possibly be willing to ditch just to stay in bed?”

“With you? ‘Performance and the Critic II’.” He set to placing light butterfly kisses across Sam’s chest and belly, letting out a soft moan as Sam’s hands ran through his hair, “How about you?”

“I’m actually good until two today, I made sure my Friday classes were light so I could ease into the weekend.”

“Show off.” Gabriel laughed, throwing the blankets over their heads, “Being all smart about classes during your first year.”

“Uh huh… Well, I wanted to make sure I could get a job if I needed to.”

“Hush, Moose. Back to sleepy cuddle time.” Gabriel entangled their legs together in an attempt to keep Sam in bed; knowing he wouldn’t really have to try to do so, after hearing Sam chuckle and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

Feel like I black out, pass out,  
everytime that we touch.  
..and if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up. (When I wake up)  
..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

All Gabriel heard before they fall back asleep was Sam, softly speaking to him, “’I am beginning to understand… There is a flower… I think that he has tamed me.’”


End file.
